


sugawara drabbles

by hunnybby



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/M, Feelings Realization, Love Confessions
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-04
Updated: 2020-05-06
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:33:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23998330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hunnybby/pseuds/hunnybby
Summary: a collection of drabbles centered around sugawara, everyone's favorite silver-haired setter for karasuno
Relationships: Sugawara Koushi/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 65





	1. big mouth

**Author's Note:**

> i hope everyone is staying safe and healthy :) if you aren’t feeling to up, please know that i am here to listen!

“please don’t-“ your voice shakes, so you clear your throat and start over, “please don’t feel like you owe me anything, suga. you really don’t.”

he’s so nice to you. so nice that it makes you wanna cry all over again in front of him, but you don’t. you think you’ve embarrassed yourself enough today as is.

he locks eyes with you and raises a brow in confusion. “why would you say that? i do things because i want to, not because i feel that i have to,” he tells you, voice sweet and full of understanding. you briefly wonder if he knows the effect he has on people, but shut that completely because you feel so rejected.

you weren’t planning on telling sugawara today. in fact, you weren’t planning on telling him how you felt at all. it was all so new, so foreign. you thought maybe this crush would go away after a few days, but it’s been months and it’s been eating you up inside.

it came out rushed and way too loud for your liking. asahi and daichi were in earshot, and seeing all three of them surprised? that just about did it. 

so instead of waiting for his response, you 180’d your way out and ran. coordination has always been your strong suit, but today? today you were tripping over your own two feet. it’s how you find yourself on the ground infront of the gym, pencils and papers scattered all iver the place.

maybe you should have written a cute letter like everyone else- face a private rejection instead of a public one.

he’s picking up the things that fell from your backpack when you say, “i can do that myself. you don-“

“you didn’t give me a chance to answer,” he cuts in. his hand is lingering on your pink notebook, taking his sweet time picking it up and placing it gingerly in your bag again.

you turn your head away from him, face flushes and heart racing. you already knew the answer, so why is he leading you on like this? he’s sweet, but this is cruel. you don’t want to feel rejected twice in one day by the same person.

you close your eyes, waiting for the impact that would surely devastate you and leave you in pieces.

but it never comes. instead comes a different feeling.

“i like you too, y/n.” it comes out so soft that you think you’ve missed it. 

your eyes snap open, and you whip your head to focus on the strands of silver hair that always seems to stand up no matter how many times he tries to smooth it down. your throat suddenly feels dry, and you want to say something coherent, but your mouth is left hanging open in disbelief.

it’s his turn to look away from you, eyes shying away to look at the floor, to the side, behind him, anywhere to avoid contact. 

this scenario is odd. sugawara, as far as you know, has always been confident in his own truths, refusing to back away from what he wants to say and what he feels. it’s what drew you to him. it's what draws many to him.

it’s all too much, and you feel something (hope) bloom in your chest. “yeah?”

he exhales a breath he was holding. there’s a smile forming on his face, and you know that this time it’s made especially for you. “yeah.”

“you do?” you ask one more time, dumbfounded. your eyes never leave him now as he picks up your things from the floor. 

“i do,” he replies, taking your hand to help you off the ground and intertwining your fingers together. “very much.”


	2. some doubts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> when you doubt yourself, suga is there to pick you back up

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> haikyuu really got me going crazy lol

“i’m not sure,” you sigh, picking up scattered volleyballs around the court. you’re exhausted, tired, sleepy. you’re whatever word it is that conveys how deflated and unmotivated you feel.

shimizu is great at teaching you and hitoka the ropes of being the managers, but you feel like you’re falling behind somehow- like you aren’t supposed to be here. 

“not sure about what?” sugawara’s voice makes you jump, dropping however many balls you had managed to grab. you’re disappointed for a second because you were sure you broke your personal record of how many things you can carry at once.

how had you not heard him creeping up from behind?

you feel your shoulders relax after a beat. “it’s nothing,” you say as you turn around with your hands up, signalling him to not worry. “it’s just...”

he gives you a nod as a sign to continue, and the affirmation gives you a slight case of no-thoughts-head-empty-just-suga. so mentally, you shake your thoughts again, trying to remember what you were on about before this literal angel came to check on you.

when you bend over to pick up the balls dropped, you see sugawara doing the same from your periphery. “i don’t think i’m cut out for this-“ you wave your free hand around empty air, “this manager stuff. shimizu makes it look so easy, and hitoka is getting things pretty quickly. and i-“

“you’re worried you won’t meet your own expectations?” he asks, but he knows he’s right.

you tighten your grip on the ball. “maybe,” you breath. in the beginning, you knew that there weren’t any expectations to meet. you just needed to learn how to manage. but everytime you’re faced with a new challenge, you find it hard to overcome, and you begin to doubt yourself more and more.

the sound of sugawara tossing the ball into the bin snaps you from your headspace and you turn your head slightly to face him. he’s smiling at you, no doubt trying to find the words to reassure you.

he always does this.

makes you feel important. makes you feel like your efforts are enough. and your efforts probably are, just not in your eyes.

“it’s ok to feel that way,” he steps closer to you to rest a hand on your shoulder, “but learning takes time. you’ll be managing us like its second nature soon!”

you bite your lower lip and shift your weight from foot to foot in an attempt to distract yourself from him. it doesn’t work, because you still feel yourself flush. 

if sugawara sees this, he chooses to ignore it. giving your shoulder a squeeze he tells you, “don’t sweat the small stuff. just do your best.”

and his words make you feel slightly better, so you nod. “thanks,” and after a second, you add, “i’m gonna miss you when you graduate.” it's like you're experiencing word vomit. before you have a chance to explain yourself, you stop to look at him longer, pursing your lips together in an attempt to hold any other words that threaten to creep out.

he chuckles lightly and takes his hand off your shoulder. does he think he made you uncomfortable? you don’t like the way you miss the warmth. “you won’t be too far behind. you’re in your second year right?” you nod. “then you won’t miss me for too long.”

whatever that implies, it gives you a funny feeling regardless.


End file.
